Angle-of-Arrival (AoA) has become an important technology in location determination schemes, particularly in Wi-Fi™ wireless local area networks, due to the accuracy/resolution of AoA techniques. This is the case even within narrower radio frequency channel bandwidths, e.g., 20 MHz channels. Efforts have been made in the industry to have cooperation between access points (APs) and clients to facilitate location determination of clients. These efforts have primarily focused around the client listening for packets from APs to determine its own location.